goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Me Killed The Lawson Gang
Me Killed The Lawson Gang is a video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 6th 2019. Cast Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Ken the Emo-Dave Lawson, Eric the Punk-Eric Salli the Popstar-Salli Paul the Mosh-Paul Gelman-Joey Skeens-Brian Transcript Kosta: Man, I can't believe that I've been this insane hospital for a while. That's it, we are not giving up, life, goes on, with the Metal Punks for my next chapter. I am going to to kill the Lawson Gang for the final time where it belongs back in March. I am taking no chances. (Black Sabbath's Paranoid played as Kosta set up the shotgun and his weapons of punching gloves) Kosta Karatzovalis: It's time to feel my anger. Text: Elsewhere Lawson: Great, I've got grounded again. But there's gonna be away to form the newly Metal Punks. Wait, that gave me an idea, I will form the newly Metal Punks if I'm right, and then of course, The Metal Punks will break up for good, and the gang will form together as the Funkytones! (The door knocked very hard) Lawson: Dad, don't open the door. Lawson's dad: (off-screen) Oh Hi Kosta, what's up. Oh, you're back from the hospital. Kosta: (off-screen) I'm fine, but looking to kill Erwin Lawson. Lawson's dad: (off-screen) Wait, is this a lie? Kosta: (off-screen) Yes, they all deserve to be dead back to March and now they keep going back to forward for going too far. Lawson's dad: (off-screen) OK, I'll go get him. Lawson: I need to get out of here. Text: 30 minutes later Lawson: OK, I think he's gone. Now the plan... Oh no. (Scary sound FX) (Kosta arrived in a furious mood with firey eyeballs) Lawson: Um, hey Kosta, do you like me and the gang make a grounded video out of you? Kosta: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Kosta punched Lawson as Bathory's Armageddon played) Lawson: Ow. Kosta: Enough mind games. You. Have. Gone. Too. Far. So Now, I was about to lose my temper, and you deserve to be dead in March. Lawson: It's that the best you can do? How about this? (Lawson punched Kosta, but he spat into the grass) Kosta: Nice shot, see you can handle this. (Kosta uppercut Lawson like an wrestling move) Lawson: You deserve to be killed after I throw you into the cattle stampede Kosta: LIES! I am different. Lawson: No you're not, you're the bad person. (Lawson punched Kosta again) Lawson: Ah ha, take that you innocent bystander. Kosta: Oh yeah. (Kosta punched Lawson again, and again, and again and again, and again and again, and again and again, and again) Lawson: Ouch, you made me bleed. (Lawson punched Kosta but counter) Kosta I, don't, want, you, here, ever, again, you, f***ing, cowardly, piece, of, s***. Lawson: Hey, you better watch your mouth. Kosta: I don't care. (Kosta punched Lawson 20 times) (But Lawson throws Kosta) Lawson: Give up Kosta, I will kill you right now, just like last... (But Kosta low blew Lawson) Lawson: Aw, oh. Ow (x45). My penis. (So Kosta grabbed Lawson one right arm and cracked his fingers) Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. Ow (x15). (Kosta grabbed the knife at his put and stabbed Lawson into the leg) Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. (So Kosta tripped down Lawson and put the gun onto his head as a target while the music stopped) Lawson: Kosta, *cough* *cough*, how, could you. You are victim, of the Lawson Gang threats. And now, *cough*, you're stronger than me. How, did you, do it, you've look, so, different. Kosta: Because Erwin Lawson. STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME, YOU. F***ING. IMBECILE, PIECE, OF S***, SON, OF, A, B****. MY REVENGE, IS MINE. Lawson: No, this can't be. Kosta: This is your final warning. You deserve to be dead back in March for destroying Melbourne, Australia and for 9 million innocent lives when you kids started a rampage along with Phineas T. Ratchet. After everything to took a life from me for months and keep reviving too much. Also, you destroy my life around, keep forcing to kill me and my friends, melting me down into meat, throw me into the sun as well as my favorite Youtubers Kyle Justin and Mike Matei, hitting me with the rocket as well as Joey the Metal, pushing me and my wife Salli and Rescue Man into the crocodile pit, pushing my wife off the rooftop, framing me and my friends by creating the robotic version of them, trapping me inside a cage with the Karatzovalisinator 6000, now throwing Kosta into the cattle stampede. And now, you made a grounded video out of me with your Gang for going too far. I, am sick and tired of this nonsense, you made your bad actions. Enough is enough, we want to make GoAnimate or Vyond peace. We are not giving up against second chances. Why. Lawson: Why? Kosta: Because we finish investigate at the Creature Coral Park. Also, I am not the victim, I'm a good user. Lawson: No, you're not the good user, you're the worst ever ever. Kosta: It doesn't matter. So my next chapter will be the new era. And also. I. HATE. BEING TROLLED, YOU FREAK, OF, NATURE. SO NO, MORE.... (Scary voice) KILLINGS. Lawson: But Kosta... (Kosta shot Lawson into his head and died) Kosta: Goodbye Lawson, you will never, see me, again. And your friends too. Because the next chapter, is coming. Gelman: What the hell is going in? Oh no. YOU KILLED LAWSON, YOU SON OF A... (Kosta shot Gelman into his head and died) Mundy: Gelman, Gelman, what happened? Are you ok... (Kosta shot Mundy into his head and died) Skeens: No Mundy. (Kosta shot Skeens into his head and died) Lazy Kid: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens? What happened? (Kosta shot Lazy Kid into his head and died) Kurst the Worst: Boys, what's going... (Kosta shot Kurst the Worst into her head and died) Sue Bob Murphy: Kirsten, what happened? (Kosta shot Sue Bob Murphy into her head and died) Clyde: Hey, did I hear someone shoot... (Kosta shot Clyde Philmore into his head and died) Rachel Hart: OH MY GOD. ERWIN. YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND, YOU F***.... (Kosta shot Rachel Hart into her head and died) Kosta: No more, mass killings. I'm going home. But first, I will shoot Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo right now. (Kosta walked away as it turned pitch black) Text: Later that night. Ken the Emo: Great, what are we going to do with Kosta now, are we going to break up. Salli the Popstar: I don't know. Eric the Punk: Me neither. Kosta: (off-screen) Not, for sure! (Kosta walked by smiling) Ken the Emo: Kosta, you're back. (everyone cheered) Kosta: Hey guys, it's over, again, The Lawson Gang is history for life. So the next chapter will be very soon. Ken the Emo: Yes, after all those times recently, we are starting all over again. Paul the Mosh: But which chapter will be anyways? Kosta's dad: I got an idea. We will dress up as superheroes for there next chapter, and that's the chapter we want. Kosta's Mom: And we will call Applemasterexpert and JessicaFin23 to change the plan identity. Kosta: Yeah, but, superheroes could be important. But, the other is that I will make videos from the WrestleVerse. Kosta's dad: That's OK, but what your superhero name will be? Kosta: That, I will name, as....Skuzzy. (The screen pitched black) Text: In Hell, The Devil was scolding the Lawson Gang, Devil: The Lawson Gang, how many times did I have to tell you? Stop stalking or trolling The Metal Punks and now you made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis. Now you kids have gone too far. And as for you Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo, how dare you put a bomb at the bank before you four were killed. That's it, I will now turn all of you into ghosts once again in 3, 2, 1. (At Lawson's house in the Recessverse, Lawson woke up in horror) Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! (Then Lawson realized something. He was having a bad dream) Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream again! Great, did I go too far to trick Kosta Karatzovalis again. Let's see, me and my friends just made a grounded video out of him and then I got killed by Kosta Karatzovalis with the shotgun. You know want, I give up, except I better stick around with Fluttershy106 to stalk him anyways. (Then Lawson heard his dad calling) Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, I just received a call from King Bob's dad! It says that you pushed his son off the rooftop! Why did you do that? Now King Bob's in the hospital, because of you! Lawson: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now all over again! Great I need sleeping pills. Lawson's dad's voice: Wait Erwin, did I hear you said sleeping pills to stop having nightmares, you can't do it, or you will die in your sleep. Lawson: Oh crud. (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Incomplete casts